As it has become evident that the formation of a lipoperoxide in the body and a concomitant radical reaction have various harmful effects on the living body through membrane disorders, enzymatic disorders and the like, various attempts to use antioxidants and lipoperoxide formation inhibitors as medicines have been made. At present, the main lipoperoxide formation inhibitors used in the art are derivatives of natural antioxidants such as vitamin C, vitamin E and the like, and phenol derivatives (Kenji Fukuzawa, The Japanese Journal of Clinical Medicine, 46, 2269-2276, 1988). However, their fundamental structural skeletons are limited and they are not always satisfactory in practical use. Thus, it is desired to develop a lipoperoxide formation inhibitor having a novel structure that can be effectively and widely utilized in the medicinal field.